robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Apocalypse
Apocalypse was a heavyweight robot which competed in Series 10 of Robot Wars. It was entered by Team Asgard, who had previously won the pilot episode in 2016 with Turbulence. Apocalypse lost the two fights its was in, as it burned down in its Group Battle, and then lost to Sabretooth in the Robot Redemption round after a strong start. Design Apocalypse used a low box-shaped design, with a steep front wedge, armed in HARDOX and titanium. It used a weapon system similar to that of Splinter, as it wielded two horizontal axes, designed to hold robots in place for its strongest weapon, its overhead axe, to strike. The grabbing arms exert 60kg of force. The axe could alternatively be used as a self-righting mechanism. Apocalypse was four-wheel driven, with its wheels being slightly exposed on top, and used powerful Ampflow A28-A400 24V motors. Its horizontal grabbers were a new addition to the robot for television, having been primarily an axebot on the live circuit. Robot History Series 10 Apocalypse competed in Heat 1 of Series 10, and faced the Series 8 champions, Apollo, as well as newcomers The Swarm, in its Group Battle. In the opening period, Apocalypse struggled to get into the early pace of the battle, as it followed Pinza, before bumping into the rambot, Skye, and Rubber Duck. While it drove at the latter, it became clear to the team that they were having issues with their weaponry. Apocalypse then reversed Blenda backwards, while withstanding slashes from the clusterbot's weapon, before functioning as a wedge again as it drove Rubber Duck backwards. After this, Apocalypse came under pressure from Apollo, and narrowly missed a flip from the ex-champion. Apocalypse tried to remain aggressive while avoiding Apollo, as it drove Blenda into the arena wall, but Apocalypse was only able to avoid Team MAD for so long, before a massive flip sent Apocalypse cartwheeling towards the arena gate. This was followed up by another strong launch into the CPZ, with Apocalypse sent crashing into Sir Killalot. Apocalypse tried to move away from the House Robot, but only succeeded in getting itself stuck on the Flame Pit, before it started to smoke. Apocalypse was picked up by Sir Killalot and spun around before being dumped back onto the arena hazard, where it was left to burn. Apocalypse was immobilised as a result, and after The Swarm were beaten too, cease was called, leaving Apocalypse with a second and final chance at progressing in the Robot Redemption round. First though, repairs were needed after Apollo's damaging flips in the Group Battle. Apocalypse faced Sabretooth in its Robot Redemption battle. Apocalypse immediately attacked and initially sluggish Sabretooth and rammed into it - although it failed to connect with two swings of the axe. Apocalypse's next rally of attacks with its axe proved more effective though, connecting with blows in and around the drum of Sabretooth, as it drove the yellow and black machine towards the arena wall. Sabretooth backed into space, but Apocalypse continued to pursue, and forced Sabretooth to retreat dangerously close to Shunt. Apocalypse then got close to the House Robot itself in attempting to carry out a follow-up attack, but it moved away quickly as it darted over the Arena Spikes. Sabretooth then decided to activate The Fog of War for the first time in Robot Wars, which Apocalypse dealt with by remaining stationary during the time the new arena hazard was active. Once vision was clear again, Apocalypse charged into Sabretooth again, and got another hit in with its axe as it drove Sabretooth over the Flame Pit. Suddenly though, Apocalypse started to spin around inside its own circumference, with a drive chain dropping onto the arena floor soon after. Apocalypse continued to attack Sabretooth with its axe, but a strong Sabretooth drive left Apocalypse crippled and on fire against the arena gate. With two defeats in a row, Apocalypse was eliminated from the competition. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 2 Series Record Outside Robot Wars TurbMk2.png|Turbulence Mk2 at a Roaming Robots Event at Stoke On Trent 2008 Apoc2008.png|Turbulence Mk2 rebranded as Apocalypse at a Robots Live! event at Huddersfield 2008 Apocalypse.jpg|Apocalypse in its 2009 specification Apoc2011.png|Apocalypse Mk2 with a yellow flipper in 2011 Prior to its conversion into an axebot, Apocalypse first debuted on the live circuit as a rebuilt version of Turbulence mk2, the successor to Ed Wallace’s former UK champion Turbulence. This version of Apocalypse was a flipper, but it did not enjoy a great deal of success, and was eventually sold to Alex Shakespeare who renamed it AAK and entered the 2015 Robot Wars World Championship with it. AAK lost its first round and a six-way melee there due to various mechanical problems, and has since been sold to Team ACE. The current version of Apocalypse was initially armed with the axe only, and has fought exclusively at Robots Live! events. It made its competition debut at their Stevenage event in October 2016, participating in the FRA UK Heavyweight Championship as well as various whiteboard battles. In one particular battle, Apocalypse’s top panel was damaged by Gabriel, so Ed Wallace donated this piece to Alex Brown's charity auction in 2017. CBF2.jpg|C.B.F. Mk2 CBF3.jpg|C.B.F. Mk 3 CBF4.jpg|C.B.F. Mk 4 DB5.jpg|DB5 DB52.jpg|DB5 Mk2 DB53.jpg|DB5 Mk3 DB54.jpg|DB5 Mk4 SecretWeapon.jpg|Secret Weapon DB10.jpg|DB10 Asgard.jpg|Asgard Team Captain Ed Wallace has also fought on the live event circuit with a few featherweights, some of which had multiple versions with the same name. They are listed below: *'C.B.F.': While it is unknown what the first version looked like, all four versions were completely different machines. The second version was a pointed triangular wedge-shaped robot, the third version was a two-wheel drive, wedged box-shaped robot with two ramming spikes, and the fourth version was a four-wheeled pushing robot. *'DB5': A series of four-wheel driven box-shaped robots, some armed with spinning drums or egg beaters. *'Secret Weapon': A two-wheel driven, octagonal-shaped featherweight with a front vertical spinning drum. *'DB10': The successor to DB5, with a powerful vertical spinning disc. *'Asgard': A featherweight armed with a pneumatic axe and with a strong resemblance to heavyweight Thor. Trivia *Team member Chris Page was the oldest competitor in Series 10, and the rebooted Robot Wars as a whole, at the age of 75. External Links *[http://robotwars.tv/competitors/season-10/week-1/apocalypse Apocalypse on the Robot Wars website] Category:UK Series competitors Category:Robots which debuted in Series 10 Category:Robots which only fought in Series 10 Category:Robots with Horizontal Crushers Category:Robots with Bladed Axes Category:Robots from the West Midlands Category:Robots with multiple appearances without winning a battle